cougartownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennifer Aniston
Jennifer Aniston ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Cougar Town spielt sie Glen. Leben Ihr Vater ist ursprünglich aus Griechenland, ihre Mutter hat Vorfahren aus Italien und Schottland. Sie hat zwei Halbbrüder, von denen einer als Regieassistent arbeitet. Ein Jahr ihrer Kindheit verbrachte sie in Griechenland, ansonsten wuchs sie in New York City auf. Als sie neun Jahre alt war ließen sich ihre Eltern scheiden, ihr Vater ging nach Los Angeles und sie blieb mit ihrer Mutter in New York. Sie besuchte die Rudolf Steiner School, wo sie in der Theatergruppe mitspielte und ihr Interesse für Kunst entdeckte. Sie malte sehr gerne und mit elf Jahren wurde eines ihrer Gemälde sogar im'' New Yorker Metropolitan Museum of Art ausgestellt. Sie machte 1987 ihren Abschluss an der Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts.'' Nach ihrem Schulbschluss trat sie 1988 in den Off-Broadway-Produktionen'' For Dear Life'' am Public Theatre und Dancing On Checkers' Grave auf. Diese Rollen wurden allerdings schlecht bezahlt, deshalb verdiente sie sich ihren übrigen Lebensunterhalt als Fahrradkurierin und Kellnerin. Auf der Suche nach Rollenangeboten zog sie 1989 nach Los Angeles. Am 29. Juli 2000 heiratete sie Brad Pitt, von dem sie sich später jedoch wieder scheiden ließ. Es folgten einige Beziehungen, seit Juni 2011 zeigt sie sich offiziell an der Seite des Schauspielers und Drehbuchautoren Justin Theroux. Jennifer ist die Patentante der Tochter von Courteney Cox Arquette und David Arquette. Karriere Ihre ersten Rollen waren in der Serie'' Molloy'' und im Fernsehfilm Das total verrückte Ferienlager. Eine Hauptrolle spielte sie dann in der Serie'' Ferris Bueller'', basierend auf dem Kinofilm Ferris macht blau. Diese wurde aber nach 13 Episoden wieder eingestellt. Es folgten einige Gastrollen in Serien, wie z.B. '' Zurück in die Vergangenheit.'' Dann kam ihre erste Hauptrolle in einem Kinofilm, dem Horrorstreifen'' Leprechaun – Der Killerkobold.'' Dieser wurde weder bei den Kritikern, noch in den Kinokassen ein Erfolg, mittlerweille hat er aber unter Filmfans einen gewissen Kultstatus erlangt. Nachdem ihre nächste Rolle in der erfolglosen Fernsehserie Muddling Through nach nur zehn Folgen endete, zog Jennifer kurzzeitig in Erwägung, die Schauspielerei aufzugeben. Durchbruch und Fernsehkarriere 1994 sprach sie für eine Rolle vor, die dann aber Courteney Cox bekam. Wenig später bekam sie ein Angebot um in der Serie Saturday Night Live ''mitzuwirken, sie entschied sich aber für ''Friends. Diese Serie startete im Herbst und wurde schnell zu einem Großen Erfolg mit 20 Mio. Zuschauern pro Folge. Sie wurde durch ihren Style in der Rolle zur Mode-Ikone, die Frauen weltweit machten diesen Look nach. Sie erhielt für ihre Rolle sehr viele Preise, darunter einen Emmy und einen Golden Globe. 2004 wurde Friends nach 10 erfolgreichen Jahren eingestellt. Obwohl sie nun auf der großen Leinwand spielt, hat sie doch regelmäßig Rollen in Serien. Filmkarriere Parallel zu den Dreharbeiten von Friends, begann sie ihre Kinokarriere voranzutreiben. So übernahm sie dann viele Rollen in Filmen wie Café Blue Eyes – Schlafloses Verlangen, She’s the One, Der gebuchte Mann, Zwei Singles in L.A. und Liebe in jeder Beziehung. Danach drehte sie sehr viele erfolgreiche Filme, unter anderem'' Trennung mit Hindernissen, Dirt, Marley & Ich, Er steht einfach nicht auf Dich, Love Happens'' und Der Kautions-Cop. Sie gehört zu den erfolgreichsten und einflussreichsten Schauspielern weltweit, ihre Filme haben bis jetzt eine Gesamtsumme von über zwei Milliarden Dollar eingespielt, die Hälfte davon allein in den USA. Sonstiges Sie drehte außerdem schon einige Werbefilme, darunter einen 30-Minütigen Film für Microsoft, in dem sie das damals neue Betriebssystem'' Windows 95 präsentierte. Sie hat schon in Musikvideos mitgespielt und unter anderem mit Brad Pitt und Brad Grey, dem heutigen Geschäftsführer von ''Paramount Pictures, die Filmproduktionsgesellschaft Plan B Entertainment gegründet, die an der Produktion von vielen erfolgreichen Filmen wie Troja und Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik ''mitwirkte. Sie führe 2006 erstmals Regie und brachte 2010 ihr erstes Parfum auf den Markt. Jennifer engagiert sich für viele soziale Projekte, darunter für die Öffentlichkeits- und Spendenkampagne des St. Jude Children’s Research Hospitals und setzt sich für die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation Friends of El Faro ein, welche Spenden für ein mexikanisches Waisenhaus in Tijuana sammelt. 2004 ließ sie sich für einen Bildband fotografieren, der 2005 erschien und dessen Erlös an Einrichtungen gehen, die sich mit der Aufklärung und Bekämpfung von Brustkrebs befassen. Für die Förderung und Sichtbarkeit und des Verständnisses der LGBT-Gemeinschaft (Schwule, Lesben, Bisexuelle und Transgender) wurde sie 2007 mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet. Danach folgten sehr viele weitere Engagements, ihr aktuelles Projekt gemeinsam mit Ben Stiller, Courteney Cox, Woody Harrelson und anderen Hollywood-Stars ist die Kampagne ''The Cove PS: My Friend is... zum Schutz von Delfinen. Filmographie Darstellerin *1988: Mick... mein Freund vom anderen Stern *1990: Molloy *1990: Das total verrückte Ferienlager *1990–1991: Ferris Bueller *1992: Zurück in die Vergangenheit *1992–1993: 4x Herman *1992–1993: The Edge *1993: Leprechaun – Der Killerkobold *1994: Burkes Gesetz *1994: Muddling Through *1994–2004: Friends *1995: The Larry Sanders Show *1996: Partners *1996: Café Blue Eyes – Schlafloses Verlangen *1996: She’s the One *1997: Der gebuchte Mann *1997: Zwei Singles in L.A. *1998: Liebe in jeder Beziehung *1998: The Thin Pink Line *1998: Waiting for Woody *1999: Alles Routine *2001: Rock Star *2002: The Good Girl *2003: Freedom: A History of Us *2003: Bruce Allmächtig *2004: … und dann kam Polly *2005: Entgleist *2005: Wo die Liebe hinfällt … *2006: Freunde mit Geld *2006: Trennung mit Hindernissen *2007: Dirt *2008: Marley & Ich *2008: Management *2008: 30 Rock *2009: Er steht einfach nicht auf Dich *2009: Love Happens *2010: Der Kautions-Cop *2010: Umständlich verliebt *2010: Cougar Town – 40 ist das neue 20 *2011: Meine erfundene Frau *2011: Kill the Boss Synchronsprecherin *1996: Steven Spielberg's Director's Chair (Computerspiel) *1998: Hercules *1999: South Park *1999: Der Gigant aus dem All *2003: King of the Hill Musikvideos *1995: I’ll Be There For You von The Rembrandts *1996: Walls von Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *2001: I Want To Be In Love von Melissa Etheridge Regisseurin *2006: Room 10 Produzentin *2004: Troja *2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik *2008: Management *2010: Umständlich verliebt Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller